creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Candybreaker9000
EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:09, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 20:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded a ban from editing with an expiry time of 3 days. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki and not here. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 21:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: The stories aren't up to quality standards. You begin your story in past tense, but shift to present tense with no explanation. "Little Jimmy was (past tense) sleeping in his bed when he heard (past tense) a noise come from outside. He looks (present tense) out..." Punctuation issues: "He looked through his parents(') bedroom window..." You also misuse ellipses. They are for denoting pauses in dialogue and omission of words from a quote. Using them as dramatic pauses is melodramatic. Plot issues: "He kept thinking about the window and the horror that was behind it." What horror? He described it as foggy glass. There was no presence, so why was he frightened? "He ran straight to the back door and tried to break it, it was a success but after about 3 seconds he passed out on the floor." Why is he trying to break out of his own house? Why is he randomly passing out? "After about 6 days he woke up in a black room, he couldn't see anything but he could see himself perfectly." Jimmy was unconscious for six days. His parents didn't come across him passed out in the kitchen? How did he survive. (The human body needs to hydrate at least every three days.) "He than (then) saw a very scary fogged glass door just like the one at home,"Why is this fogged up glass door scary? More plot issues: "Like it was when Jimmy passed out, he woke up coming (wording issue) to see the pieces of glass on the window were put back in place,but(spacing issue)...(ellipses not needed)they..." When did Jimmy pass out again? You don't mention him fainting. How did "Satin" arrange the broken glass to form words? Then there is the ending: "(space needed between comma and the written words),"There is no escaping Hell, my friend- Satin(sic)"." Do you mean Satan or Satin? Satin is a cloth, Satan is the devil. To be honest the story feels rushed and there is no real build-up or tension. I deleted it for those reasons. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fogged Glass page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:45, December 15, 2014 (UTC)